Villains' Revenge (SotDW)
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Alex and co. discover an enchanted storybook and decide to spend the night reading it's four stories, but when a mishap with the pages causes the villains to take control inside the book, the group has to head inside and set things right before the villains take control forever.
1. Prologue - Entering the Book

Alex and her friends ran up to her bedroom, ready for a weekend sleepover. When they arrived up in her room, however, they found a surprise awaiting them.

"Hey, what's that?" Alex asked, walking over to her desk after noticing something new sitting on it. Next to her closed laptop sat a large golden book, bound and closed with clasped-on leather straps. She picked it up to examine it.

"It looks like some kind of storybook." She remarked as she flipped it over. It was very heavy, and had an ornately designed cover.

"It's so shiny!" Mabel said, looking at it with wonder. "I wonder what story it is."

"Let's find out." Alex said, undoing the clasps. She pushed aside the loose straps, and opened the book.

"It's a collection of four stories." She looked at the table of contents.

"_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, _Alice in Wonderland_, _Peter Pan_, and _Dumbo_." Gretchen read the list of stories. "Oh, look! There's a note inside."

Alex pulled it out and unfolded it to read it. "For all of you; a gift of enchanted stories. From a friend."

"Who gave us a storybook?" Spinelli asked. "And what for?"

"Maybe we're supposed to read it to the bunny kids." Riku suggested with a light laugh.

"I think they just want us to read it to each other." Alex said with a smirk.

"That sounds like fun!" Gus said.

"Sure does. So, who's up for some stories?" asked T.J. Everyone nodded.

The group set themselves up for storytelling; Alex sat on the bedroom's window seat with the book after choosing to be the first reader, and everybody else sat down around her, ready to hear the first of the four stories.

"Okay," Alex said, opening the book on her lap. "What story should I read?"

"Doesn't matter; we've heard all of them at least once." Dipper said.

"Okay then; I'll start with my favorite. _Peter Pan_." She flipped to the section of the book where the story was located, and began reading.

"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grown up, and-"

She was cut off by an impatient outburst from Spinelli. "Ugh."

"What?" Alex asked, glaring at her.

"The story's already boring."

"I'm just reading it the way it's written here." Alex huffed. "What's your problem?"

"I've just heard these stories a million times before. They never change. It's boring."

"She's got a point." Vince piped up.

"Well, if you don't like the way I'm reading it, why don't you read it yourself?" Alex asked before walking over to Spinelli and dropping the book in her lap. She then sat down beside Sora and said, "The spotlight is all yours, Spin. Read away."

Spinelli got up and lugged the book over to the window seat, where she sat down and opened the book to _Peter Pan_. Instead of beginning to read, however, she looked up at everyone and asked, "You guys know how this story starts, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right then, I don't have to read from the beginning. I'll just skip ahead." She began flipping through the book until she got to the climax. Then, she began to read.

"Captain Hook and his crew of professional wrestler pirates-"

Alex spoke up and cut her off. "You can read it in your own words, but no embellishing it, okay Spin?"

"Fine." Spinelli grumbled before continuing. "Captain Hook and his pirate crew had captured Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, and taken them to his pirate ship…blah blah blah…" she flipped through some more pages, getting closer and closer to the end of the story.

"Are you just going to skip the part where Peter swoops in and saves them?" Dipper asked.

"I don't really need to read it, do I? We all know it, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ah, here we go!" Spinelli said once she had reached the place in the story she'd be looking for. She tugged on the page, ripping it out of the book.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Alex said, standing up. "What the heck are you doing to the book?!"

"Pulling out the happy ending for a sec; I want to make up my own ending." Spinelli said.

"I _told_ you; no embellishments!"

"You can't just go ripping pages out of books, Spin." Riku said. "Once you pull them out, you can't put them back in."

"All it'll take to fix it is some tape. Don't worry!" Spinelli shrugged it off. "Hey; I've got an idea! How about we take out all the happy endings, so we can make up our own endings to each of the stories?"

"No way! You are _not_ pulling out any more pages of that book." Alex declared, standing up furiously before running up to get the book away from Spinelli. The younger girl pulled away and began to run around the room, pulling out _Dumbo_'s ending as she did so.

"Spin! Stop it!" Alex cried, running after her.

Spinelli then pulled out _Alice in Wonderland_'s ending. Then, she began tearing out _Snow White_'s, but did not get it out all the way before Riku snatched the book out of her hands and closed it.

"I think that's enough storytelling for now." He said, placing the book back on Alex's desk. "Let's get those loose endings picked up."

Alex picked up the ending to _Alice in Wonderland_ and Ventus the end to _Dumbo_. Spinelli still held _Peter Pan_'s ending in her hand, and begrudgingly handed it over to Riku when he came for it. He took the three endings and placed them beside the book, then opened the book itself to start putting them back where they belonged. When he went to put the first of the endings away, however, he noticed that the ending to _Snow White_ had disappeared.

"Looks like the ending to Snow White fell out," he said, turning back to everyone. "Guys, look for it."

Everyone began scouring the room for the missing page, and as they did, the book began to glow with a green light, and floated up into the air.

"Uh…g-guys?" Gus said, noticing the book. Everyone suddenly stopped looking for the page, and in shock, began watching the airborne book.

"What's it doing?" asked Sora, dumbfounded.

"I think it has something to do with Spinelli ripping the pages out." Riku said. "This obviously wasn't a normal storybook."

The book flew around the room, creating a huge gust of wind that blew the loose pages up into the air and pushed everyone backwards. After a flash of lightning, a swirling vortex came out from the book, and inside of it the villains from each story: The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, The Ringmaster, and Queen Grimhilde, could all be seen. The evildoers quickly snatched the flying endings to each of their respective stories before disappearing back into the book, which landed back on the desk and closed with a _thud_. The four torn pages, now blank, landed on top of it.

"Uh…what just happened?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I think we should just put the book away until we can sort all of this out." Riku said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just as Riku was about to put the book and it's four blank pages away, a small blue light entered the room and began flying around. A moment later, it stopped beside Riku and materialized into the Blue Fairy.

"Oh!" Riku stopped what he was doing and bowed to her. "Ms. Blue Fairy, what are you doing here?"

"I saw everything that just happened here." She said to him, before turning to everyone else in the room. She looked at Spinelli. "Miss Spinelli, did you rip the pages from that storybook?" she asked.

Spinelli nervously glanced around. "Uh…no. Well…kinda. Sorta." She sighed. "Yeah, I did." She confessed.

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "You should have known better than to tear the pages from the storybook like that."

"Why? I just wanted to make up my own endings. After all, it's just a book."

"Well you see," the fairy began. "Once a story is read, it becomes alive in the imaginations of anyone who heard the story. By tearing out the pages, the heroes were left in peril! And the villains in control."

"I didn't know something like that was gonna happen!" Spinelli said, shocked.

"Don't worry; we were just about to put the pages back in the book." Alex said. "That will fix everything, right?" she asked the fairy.

"No, I'm afraid it won't. The villains have already begun to change the stories. All of you will have to enter the stories in order to fix them."

"We can go inside the book?" asked Mabel. "How cool is that?!"

"Okay; we'll take care of it ma'am." Riku said. "Just show us how to get into the book."

"The guardians In and Out will help you to get inside." She said, and with a wave of her wand, she was gone.

"Who are In and Out?" asked Gus.

"Over here!" said a voice. The group turned in the direction of the book, where the voice had come from. Upon closer inspection, they found that the speaker had been one of two doorknobs on the front of the book.

"Talking doorknobs?" T.J. asked. "Weird."

"Weird indeed." The doorknob on the left said. "Anyhow; I'm In, and all of you are out."

"No they're not!" The doorknob on the right said. "I'm Out! I'm surprised you forgot; I live right next door to you."

"No, no! What I meant is, all of them are outside of the book." In said to his companion, before turning back to the others. "And I suppose all of you want to get in?"

"Yes, we do." Riku said to them.

"Now why would you want to go in here?" Out asked. "Haven't you heard? The villains have taken over!"

"They're going to try and help." In said, giving his partner a tiny glare.

"What, help the villains?"

"No, no, no. Why on earth do you think they'd want to help the villains?"

"Well, you just said…"

"No! They're going to help the heroes, of course." In turned to look at them. "Correct?"

"That's what we were hoping to do." Ven said with a smile.

"Good. But, before we can let you enter, you must name the heroes from each of the stories." In said to them.

"Really? That's easy." Alex said.

"Yeah; their names are all in the story names!" Sora added.

"Well then, you shouldn't have a hard time getting inside, should you?" In said. "Now, which of you is going to name the names?"

"Ooh! I will!" Out volunteered.

"Are you one of the people trying to get inside?" In asked, annoyed.

"Uh…no?"

"Then you don't need to say anything. Now, who wants to go first? You have to name two heroes from each of the four stories."

"I'll go first." Alex said. "Peter Pan and Tinker Bell."

"Very good. Next?"

"Alice and the White Rabbit!" Sora said.

"Yes, yes. Next volunteer?"

"Dumbo and Timothy Mouse." Gretchen said.

"Uh-huh. And the last two?"

"Snow White and…uh…" Mabel paused.

"Yes?" In said.

"Uh…I know it's one of the dwarves, but is it a specific one? Or can I just choose whichever?"

"Pick whatever dwarf you want." In sighed.

"Okay then, Dopey!"

"You've got it! You may all enter. We'll swing open, and you can go right on in. Be careful inside, all right?"

"We will." Alex said with a nod.

With that, the doorknobs opened the doors on the front of the book, revealing the same vortex that they had seen the villains inside of earlier. The vortex's power lifted them all up off the ground and sucked them into the storybook.


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Alex, Sora, Gretchen, Spinelli, Ven, and Dipper were teleported through the swirling vortex and into the realm of the book. When they had finally landed on their feet, they found that they were in a dark forest, surrounded by twisted trees and thorns. A cottage with a large apple on the roof lay in the distance, behind a large wall of thorns.

"Which story is this?" asked Alex, looking around the dark woods. "I can't tell."

"Well, judging by that giant apple," Gretchen began, pointing to the large fruit. "I believe this is _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Or, at least it should be. It's hardly recognizable."

"Well, wherever we are, it's a good thing I brought my flashlight. It's pitch black here." Dipper said, flipping on the light and pointing it around. "Hey, where's Mabel?" he asked suddenly, slightly panicked.

"She must have gotten sent to another story," Ven said. "Along with everyone else."

"I'm sure they'll be able to handle what's going on, wherever they're at." Sora said confidently.

"Yeah; we have to focus on fixing _this_ story right now." Alex said with a nod. "Let's head to the apple."

"We can't get anywhere near that apple until we get rid of the thorns in front of it." Gretchen said.

"Got it!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade and running straight for the wall of thorns. Ven and Alex followed him, their weapons at the ready.

In a minute, the thorny blockade was no more, and there was a clear path to the cottage. The six of them headed towards it.

"Is it just me, or are those trees staring at us?" Alex asked nervously, looking up at one of the trees. It appeared to be staring back at her with glowing green eyes.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things." Gretchen said calmly.

"I know. But you know the old saying; 'The trees have eyes.'."

"I think you mean, 'The trees have ears.'." Dipper corrected her.

"Are you sure? I thought it was 'The trees have eyes.', for sure."

"I'm sure. Its 'The trees have ears.'."

"Are you positive?"

"It doesn't matter which one!" Spinelli grumbled. "Eyes, ears…they're both the same."

"Turn back!" a sudden moan said. The group jumped nervously and got closer together.

"I think the trees might have mouths too." Ven said nervously, looking around.

"Be logical you guys! You're just a little scared, and it's making you see and hear things." Gretchen countered. "The eyes are just holes in the trees, and that was just the wind moaning."

"Gretch, we're in a storybook. Crazy stuff is _supposed_ to happen." Spinelli said.

"And don't forget, the villains are in control here." Alex added.

The group arrived at the front door of the cottage. They slowly snuck inside, hoping to not be heard. They found themselves in a dark dungeon, with a staircase leading upwards. Just as they were about to begin climbing it, they heard a voice.

"Come now dearie; just take a bite of this apple, and I'll release your seven little friends from my dungeon!"

"It's the Queen! She's trying to get Snow White to eat the apple!" Alex gasped.

"We've got to stop her! Come on!" Sora said.

They quickly ran up the stairs, but by the time they had made it up to the top, it was too late. Snow White had fallen down onto a bed in the room, and the apple had fallen from her hand. The group hid behind a nearby group of barrels to keep the Queen, disguised as the hag, from seeing them.

"What's she going to do now that she's poisoned Snow White?" Dipper whispered.

"Shh. Listen." Gretchen said, quieting everyone.

"Ah, poor Snow White. In my version of the story, there's no prince to save you, and soon, your little friends will be joining you in eternal slumber!" The hag laughed as she grabbed a poison apple from a basket.

"She's gonna poison the dwarves too? That's awful!" Sora said in a hushed voice.

"When the last grain of sand falls from this hourglass, I'll be back to get an apple for another of the dwarves." She continued, flipping an old hourglass over to start it up. Then, with those last words, the hag disappeared down a hatch into her dungeon, where the dwarves were supposedly being held as prisoners.

The group emerged from behind the barrels and got together to form a plan.

"We've got to figure out how to wake up Snow White before that hag comes back!" Spinelli said.

"The question is, how are we going to do it? Her prince isn't here, and none of us want to kiss her, so…" Alex trailed off.

"How about we try using the Queen's potion ingredients?" Gretchen suggested, walking over to a set of shelves filled with various bottles of ingredients. "If we mix the right things together, we should be able to find a cure for Snow White."

"All right, let's get started!" Spinelli said, running over to the stuff. She began adding various ingredients to the Queen's cauldron. Dipper ran over to stop her.

"Don't do that! If you mix the wrong things together, you could create a massive explosion that'll blow us all up!" he said, prying a bottle with a mummy on the label from her hands.

"He's right, Spinelli. We need to find the Queen's spellbook, so we know what we're doing." Gretchen said, looking around the room. "Ah! There it is!" She walked over to the book, which was open on page with a list of four recipes.

"Let's see…here! The potion to create someone's true love! That should do the trick." She said.

"What do we need for it?" asked Spinelli, prepared to start adding ingredients to the cauldron.

Dipper read the ingredients. "We need rose petals, sunstar, a blast of wind, a thunderbolt, Aries elixir, and a…_poisoned apple_?" He was slightly shocked by the last ingredient.

"Okay…these are the poisoned apples, right?" asked Spinelli, pointing to a basket of green apples.

"No…I think those are just plan old granny smiths." Alex said, taking one from the basket. She sniffed it. "Yup, they are."

"So…we're going to have to make a poisoned apple?" Ven asked. "That sounds dangerous."

"If it was dangerous at all, don't you think the Queen would be dead from making so many?" Spinelli said.

"Good point."

"Anyway, what do we need for the poisoned apple?" Alex asked.

"We need something called Morphius Dream, sting of a scorpion, the dark of night, cactus juice, a thunderbolt, and one of those green apples." Sora read.

"Well, okay then. I think we've got everything," Gretchen said. "So all we have to do is just add it all to the cauldron and-"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think she's out of thunderbolts." Ven said, shaking the empty container that should have held the electric bolts.

"It's all right; the spellbook has a recipe to make more." Gretchen said.

"Yeah, but it needs blast of wind. And she's out of that too." Alex said.

"Thankfully there's a recipe for that as well."

"Good; I thought we were gonna have to go out and catch the stuff ourselves." Spinelli said.

"All right, let's just mix all of the ingredients for blast of wind together in the cauldron, and see what happens." Dipper said.

Gretchen then read the first of the ingredients out loud. "A scream of fright. Got it?"

"Okay…where is it?" Alex asked, examining the shelves. "I don't see it."

"Look for the bottle that's labeled "Scream of Fright"."

"Her bottles aren't labeled with words. They've got pictures on them." Ven said.

"Well…look for the bottle with the picture that makes you think of Scream of Fright."

"Okay…this one looks like a guy screaming." Alex said, taking a tall, gold-colored bottle from the top shelf. "Is it the right one?"

"I think so. Go ahead and pour it in."

Alex added the scream to the cauldron while Gretchen called out the next ingredient. "Magnesium sulfate."

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"Sounds like something out of a Chemistry lab." Alex said. "Are you sure you read that right, Gretch?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay then…what does the bottle for that look like?" asked Dipper as he climbed up a nearby barrel to get a better look at the shelves.

"It's green, most likely." Gretchen said.

"Ah, here it is!" he said, grabbing the one green bottle off the shelf. He wobbled a bit as he brought it down, and then added it to the cauldron.

After hunting down the rest of the ingredients, they were ready to spark up the fire. When they did, a huge gust of wind came flying out of it and was sucked into the bottle for blast of wind.

"Okay, one ingredient down, two to go." Alex said. "Let's get cooking, guys."

Soon, they had managed to whip up thunderbolts and poisoned apples, and were ready to cure the princess. But before they could begin, they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Quick, back behind the barrels!" Ven hissed. Everyone rushed back to their hiding spot and watched as the Queen grabbed another apple and placed it into her basket.

"Time to poison another of the dwarves!" she said with a cackle as she headed back down into her dungeon. Once she was gone again, they came out of hiding again.

"Uh oh, two of the dwarves are asleep! We have to make the potion for true love kiss, quick!" Alex said.

"Why don't we just poison the old hag instead?" Spinelli asked, picking up one of the poisoned apples. "I mean, she did it to Snow White, and even to three of us! She's got it coming!"

"I don't know, Spin…" Alex sighed. "I don't think…"

"Aw, what the heck! I'm gonna do it!" Spinelli said, placing the apple into the Queen's aging potion, which she used to turn into the hag. As soon as she had done it, the Blue Fairy suddenly appeared before her.

"Spinelli," the fairy said with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…poisoning the Queen?"

"Spinelli, if you poison the Queen, you're just a wicked as her. Do you know that?" the fairy asked.

"But she's got it coming to her!"

"Even if she does, it's still not right to poison her as she has poisoned others. Just cure Snow White instead."

"Fine." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

The fairy waved her wand over the aging potion, supposedly to get rid of the poison, and then left.

"All right, now that that's over with, lets get started on that cure!" Gretchen said.

They looked over the recipe for True Love one more time, and then got to work. At the second ingredient to the recipe, however, Sora made a little mistake.

"The next ingredient is Sunstar." Dipper said.

"Got it." Sora said as he went up to the shelves to find the ingredient. The "star" part of the ingredient's name was what he was focusing on in his mind, so when he pulled a bottle off the shelf to add to the potion, it was not Sunstar, but _Moonstar_. He added it to the cauldron. The other ingredients followed it, and when the final one was added, colorful blue smoke billowed up from the cauldron. When it cleared, a prince stood there in formal attire, holding a glass slipper.

He noticed the group of youths, and asked, "Where is the maiden who has lost her slipper?" he asked, holding the fragile footwear up to show them.

Confused, the group looked from the prince to each other.

"I think this is the wrong guy." Alex said to her companions.

"Did we make a mistake?" Dipper asked, turning back to the book. "You guys added all the right ingredients, right?"

Everyone nodded. He scanned the list a second time, and noticed the similarities between the names of the Sunstar needed for this potion, and the Moonstar needed for a different potion. He turned to Sora.

"You're the one who got the Sunstar, right?" he asked.

"Sure did!" Sora said. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you grabbed the wrong bottle."

"I did?"

"Sora, could you show us which bottle you added to the cauldron?" Alex asked.

"Sure, hold on." He ran back over to the shelf, looked it over, and then grabbed the Moonstar and brought it back over to the others.

"I was right; you got Sunstar and Moonstar mixed up." Dipper said. He turned to the prince. "Sorry about the mix up; you're not the guy we're looking for."

The prince sighed as he looked at the shoe in his hand.

"Why don't we let him try the shoe on her anyway?" Alex asked. "Maybe Snow White wears the same shoe size as Cinderella."

The prince shrugged, then placed the shoe on the sleeping princess's foot. It was too small, and fit very loosely.

"Oh well, I must be off! Farewell!" The prince said, and with a wave he was gone in another _poof_ of smoke.

"Ok…let's do this the _right_ way this time." Spinelli said.

They added all of the proper ingredients into the cauldron, and this time golden smoke billowed up from it. When the smoke vanished, a different prince was standing there: Prince Ferdinand.

"He's the one we want." Dipper said with a nod.

The prince looked around the room, and then saw the sleeping girl. He knelt down beside her bedside, fixed her arm back up onto her lap, and kissed her.

With a blinding flash of light, the group was transported back into the bedroom.

"Did we fix the story?" Ven asked.

"Let's check the book." Gretchen said. They all ran over to it.

When they got to the book, they found the ending it back in its place. The page was of a picture of Snow White and Ferdinand, riding off into the sunset towards a beautiful castle.

"I think it's all fixed." Alex said with a smile.

"All right. Let's see what other story needs help now!" Sora said.

The group opened the book and began flipping through it to find the next story to help.


End file.
